You're Pathetic Kaibaboy
by Pharoahess Michelle
Summary: It had all started out with Kaiba trying to asking Anzu on a date... and obviously, there were lots of bumps alongs the way. There's also plenty of Seto and Anzu bashing. (Seto+Anzu) (Mai+Joey)
1. Before Class

**~*~*You're Pathetic... Kaiba-boy...*~*~**

Pharoahess Michelle: Okay.. as you all should know, I just simple love Anzu and Kaiba bashing!!   
Meloblaster: Thanks to me of course ^_^  
Yami Bakura: Present day humans are so fun to terrorize, don't you thin-----? HEY! *sees Tristan drag Y.Bakura away*   
Pharoahess Michelle: Ptch... whatever.. anywayz, I won't spoil the story for all of you peeps! I would really appreciate it if you read and review ^_^ 

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh at all. Sorry for all of you Kaiba and Anzu fans. It's fun to humiliate Kaiba, but Anzu, ... um... I just don't favour her. Don't worry, they'll be a couple in this story! And of course, the infamous... *drum rolls* Mai and Joey!!! Oh yeah.)

"..." talking

'...' thoughts

*...* actions

... place/location or time/date

... POV 

**Chapter 1 : Before Class**

***This story takes place a week after the annual Sports Day.***

_General POV_

Kaiba was sweating like crazy. He had decided to ask Anzu on a date.. FINALLY... after like forever!! He was going to tell her at school the next day, but he didn't think that he could do it. *sigh* Poor boy.. Hmm.. I wonder what Anzu would think of that? Betcha that she'll go hyper ^_~

_** Monday **_

_Kaiba's POV _

'Well, this is the day that I would finally ask her on a date! I hope that I won't screw it up.' *gulp* 'Maybe I should ask her before class starts! _Good idea man! Give yourself a pat on the back! _Who was that? _Your conscience._ I don't have one!' *grr*_ 'You wouldn't be here without me. This is the thanks that I get for just keeping you sane?! You gotta be joking?!?!_ Whatever... I can live without you anyday!

It was 8:45am and class starts at 9:00am sharp! 'I'll just go wait outside. I just hope that Ms. Freaky won't be hunting me down for the Shakespeare essay that I forgot to hand in last month.' *sigh* 'She so whinny!! I know that most people don't have whinny teachers, but she's an exception! I don't get how she got accepted into teachers college. She has the worst writing. She writes uphill and usually doesn't realize that she starts writing off the chalkboard.. like the wall. Mr. 'I'm-the-king-of-this-world' (Mr. Amori, the principal) always blames us for the messy walls, and makes us wash them so they'll be brand spanking new! Ptch.. like they really were in the first place..! Sure sure..' *glances at his watch* "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *causes some teachers and students walking by to have their eyes popping out* IT'S 9:15 ALREADY!! AND NOBODY TOLD ME!! MR. MOTOU WILL KILL ME!!! AAAAHHHH!" (okay, in my story, Mr. Motou is a Math teacher, but he's still Yugi's grandpa)

*nervously taps on the door* *hears teacher blabbing on on the other side of the door* 'Well, I guess he didn't hear me..' *grr* 'try again...' *taps on door a bit louder* *hears teacher blabbing a little louder* "He soooooooooo dead! I think that I should buy him some hearing aids for Christmas or something.. -_-0 ..."

**Somebody**: "AHEM!!"

**Kaiba**: *doesn't turn around* "What do you want?" *continues tapping on the door* "aaarrggghhh! stupid teacher won't open the door...!!!!" *grabs doorknobs and starts shaking* 

**Somebody**: "AHEM!!!" 

**Kaiba**: "Can't you see that I'm a bit busy here?"

**Somebody**: *grabs Kaiba by the collar* "YOUNG MAN, what were you saying about me!!" 

**Kaiba**: "Oh....my....WORD................................don't tell me who I think this is..."

**Mr. Motou**: "What were you saying about me?" *grows twice his size*

**Kaiba**: *cowers from fear* "uh... nothing... ?!?! hehe... I was just saying that.. uh... um... I should buy some socks for my grandma..?!?! Yah.. that's it! It's her birthday tomorrow!!" *looks around the hall looking for an escape, but sadly is blocked my Mr. Motou*

**Mr. Motou**: *shrinks back to original size* "I see.. that wasn't that I heard though... Well, I'll let you go then. Please proceed to class. As you've probably not noticed, Mr. Amori (the principal) was giving a speech to the class that there will be a tournament held at The Tokyo Tower."

**Kaiba**:** "**Tokyo Tower?! Isn't that a radio station?" *cups his hands under his chin and looks thoughtful*

**Mr. Motou:** "Shouldn't you know that already?! We did an assignment on the perimeter, height, and area on that last month!!" 

**Kaiba: "**Really? I thought that was the Eiffel Tower? It looks just like it too, except the fact that this one in Tokyo was red..."

**Mr. Motou:** "PRAISE THE LORD!! THE BOY KNOWS HIS COLOURS!!!" 

**Kaiba: ***glares daggers* " Oh shut up... I mean... Mr. Motou, sorry for interupting, but what tournament are they holding?"

**Mr. Motou:** "A tournament on ........................................................................................... "*makes Kaiba lean over and listen very attentively* "DUEL MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *sees Kaiba fall*

**Kaiba: "**Sir, do you realize what you did to my ears?! It's busted now.. it's malfunctioning.. see, I can't even hear myself!!"

**Mr. Motou: "**.....................shut..............up................."

**Kaiba:** "nnnnnoooooo! I don't even know what I'm talking about now! HELP ME!!! I'm going to die!!! No-one will like me anymore!!" *drops down on the floor and cries* *sobs*

**Mr. Motou:** "This will definitely make a good soap opera." *whips out a videocam and starts recording* 

**Kaiba:** "AAAHHH!!! My beloved Anzu will dump me!!! That's the tragic-est thing that will ever happen to me!! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

**Mr. Motou: "**Are you done yet?"

**Kaiba:** "WHAT?!?!?!"

**Mr. Motou: ***somehow straps Kaiba to a chair, duct-taped his mouth, and sticks a knife up to his neck* "Young man.. if you don't listen to me now, you're toast.. you're history... before you get kicked out of the tournament... and I'll rip your blue eyes before you can say 'i'm a butt'"

**Kaiba:** "mmnnmmnmmn npnpppmpppmpmmpm" 'I'm going to die soon'

**Mr. Motou**: *sigh* "He'll never learn.." *releases him when Mr. Amori stepped out of the classroom*


	2. Insults and Dares

**~*~*You're Pathetic... Kaiba-boy...*~*~**

Pharoahess Michelle: I hope that you've enjoyed my first chapter. This is my first truly Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. I'm soo happy ^_^  
Akane: Oh damare... (shut up in Japanese)   
Pharoahess Michelle: I demand respect.  
Akane: Right... Let's get this story over with. I can't stand living with a pea-brain like you.   
Pharoahess Michelle: Why do you always forget that you are actually me?

"..." talking

'...' thoughts

*...* actions

... place/location or time/date

... POV 

**Chapter 2 : Insults and Dares**

_Kaiba's POV_

'That stupid Solomon Motou... *grr* I'm sooo happy that I've ripped up his 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' last time... I bet that he's soo baka (stupid, idiotic) that he doesn't even know what happened when I ripped up his card.. rock-headed man .. argh.. I still can't believe that Yugi Motou actually beat me! That's not supposed to happen!!! He probably cheated and put all the pieces of Exodia in order or something.. that loser. My poor babies *referring to his three BEWDs* were actually obliterated!! Well, I'm still the best! ha.. that's what counts! mwhahahaha ! I'll beat him at the duel monsters tournament!'

'Oh.. there's Anzu!' *starts sweating like crazy and smooths hair down* 'Got to tell her about our date..' *pants* 'hope that she'll say 'yes' '*pants* 

**Kaiba: **"Hey Anzu!" 

**Anzu:** "Hey sweetie pie!"

**Kaiba:** *pouts* "I'm NOT a pie.."

**Anzu: ***giggles* "Just joking, my honeybunches!" 

**Kaiba:** *sigh* "When will these names ever cease?!"

**Anzu: "**Once I dump you!"

**Kaiba: ***stumbles and falls* "WHAT?!?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?! AFTER LOVING AND CARING FOR YOU SOOO MUCH, THIS IS THE RETURN I GET FROM YOU?!"

**Anzu: "**I just wanted to see your reaction."

**Kaiba:** "Don't ever do that again!" *sees Kaiba holding out his index finger and scolding her*

**Anzu: "**Yes sir!" 

**Kaiba:** *smirks* "Since you made me mad, I want to have anything I want, okay?" *rubs hands together* "mwhahahahahahaha... I want another BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!! hahaha!! blow up the world!! kill everybody!!!" 

**Anzu:** "um..."

**Kaiba:** "I want to fall off a building! Push me off! Push me off!" 

**Anzu:** ._.0 *stands there staring at a lunatic* "Okay, you asked for it!" *pushes her boyfriend down to the ground*

**Kaiba:** "Hey! Watcha shove me for?"

**Anzu**: *sigh* "You were going crazy a moment ago..."

**Kaiba: "**Sure I was. I'm very sophisticated and totally serious. Watcha talking about?"

**Anzu:** *playfully slaps Kaiba on the head*

**Kaiba:** *tries to grab her, but misses* 

**Anzu: ***pounces on him and gives him a kiss*

_general POV_

Aww... you see a couple flirting with each other and then now... *muah* hehe.. The girl kisses him, but he didn't expect it, although that was what he was hoping for! His eyes enlarge to size of dinner plates (okay.. not that big) and then starts blushing madly... eh well, he starts kissing her anywayz.

_Mai's POV_

**Mai**: "Well, well, well... we meet again, little girl. Making out in front of the whole school, aren't we? Sickitating..."

**Anzu:** *breaks away from the kiss and blushes madly* "err.. well can't I? Ever heard of freedom? Well then again, why would anyone want to kiss you anyways, you yellow-haired freak?"

**Mai:** "By the way.. the names Mai. I'm your cheerleading team captain, remember? You're saying that I'm a yellow-haired freak.. so what are you? Poo-coloured hair lady?" 

**Anzu:** "Why..you..little...#$%^&* !!!! You're sooo going to pay! BLONDIE!! "(a/n: sorry to all of you blonde-haired people, but please don't take what I'm writing seriously... sorry if i offended u in any way _ )

**Mai: ***turns around with fiery eyes* "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

**Anzu:** "Blondie.. gotta problem with that?!"

**Mai:** "Do you notice what you've done? Never make fun of a blonde, got it?!"

**Anu:** "All fired up aren't we..? Well, do you want me to insult you more?"

**Mai:** "Be my guest! You are anywayz.. just a poo-head...haha... " *sees Kaiba glance back and forth at both of them*

**Anzu:** *grabs on to Mai's wrist* "You know, maybe you insult other people, just because you know that you're not good at a certain something... that's definitely it! You are probably jealous that I'm the best kisser in the world and have the hottest boyfriend that nobody except for me can have! ONLY ME!" *pulls Kaiba closer to her* *Kaiba's face reads horror* "Kaiba and I challenge you and Joey to a 'how-long-can-you-kiss' contest! Do you accept or not?" 

**Mai:** "Bring it on! Joey .. hun .. looks like the little cheerleader has challenged us? She just said that I insulted her, but she just called me a blondie. Also, she was also indirectly dissing the whole blonde-haired population! Let's win this!" 

**Joey: "**It's all fine with me. So Kaiba, what do you think?"

**Kaiba: "**errr.... _I'm okay with it, of course.. _(that was Kaiba's conscience)

**Anzu:** "He's trying to say 'yes' ."

**Mai: "**Whatever.. and I propose that the contest will take place in front of the whole school. If you got any problems with that, call yourself a chicken. Well, see you around hun. Let's go Joseph."

**sees Kaiba turn pale and faints right on the spot* 


	3. Competition and Regrets

**~*~*You're Pathetic... Kaiba-boy...*~*~**

**Pharoahess Michelle: **For all of you know don't know what POV is... it's POINT OF VIEW and (a/n) is author notes. ^_^ 

"..." talking

'...' thoughts

*...* actions

... place/location or time/date

... POV 

**Chapter 3 : Competition and Regrets **

In the gym 

_general POV_

Everybody was gathering in the gym. Mr. Motou agreed to set up the gym especially for the contest. Everybody was betting who will win. 

"Mai and Joey will definitely win!"  
"No! I've heard that Joey is a puppy dog! He's a total chicken!"  
"Yeah right! How can you believe Kaiba?! He just sits there like a stone!"  
"hehe... how can Anzu even like that creature?"  
"For your information... he's a human being just like us.. except the fact that he likes giga-bytes in his head!! haha!! Remember that time in the forest when he was going psycho?! I overheard him talking to Anzu about that!"   
"Yah.. that was sooo funny!"   


**Mr. Motou: **"May I have your attention please, ladies and gents? The contest between Mai Valentine + Joey Wheeler and Anzu ... um...sorry I forgot your last name... and Seto Kaiba (hehe) will commence in a matter of minutes. May the best couple win!"

On the Stage 

**Kaiba:** "Are you soo sure about this, Anzu?"

**Anzu:** "Of course! We both love each other very much! We'll show them! We'll definitely win!"

**Mai: **"Soo... gonna chicken out of not?" *sees Kaiba sweat like crazy*

**Joey:** "Hey! Let's put a twist to this! The loser lets the winner randomly pick one card from the loser's decks.. without looking at them! And the winner will get the choice of giving any card in their decks in exchange! Deal?!"

**Kaiba**: "You got one!"

**Mai: "**What are you all waiting for? Let's start already!" 

**Anzu: "**Eager to lose, aren't we? Well.. better early than late. The whole school is waiting for us!" 

_general POV_

The students were all excited. The head cheerleader and her assistant is putting on a challenge. You know, even though they may be captain and advisor, they absolutely loathe each other. The whole student body has heard sooo much of their arguments. Here's a couple excerpts from them... : "I can't believe that you're actually captain! All you do is count 1,2,3!!!" screamed Anzu. ~*~ "I can't believe that the other cheerleaders actually voted you as assistant," Mai stated. "You suck." XP .... (and of course... the list goes on...)

Anzu + Kaiba and Mai + Joey started kissing... -_-0 ... Wanna see what they are like?

_**Anzu and Kaiba**_ == Yes... Kaiba is still blushing like madly. He's clutching his dueling deck tightly, like someone was going to take it away from him or something. Sad sad... Well, he's still kissing her, except the fact that he's still sweating like badly. If you didn't know Kaiba well, you would think that he's a computer freak who only cares about computers. If you get to know him better, the 2 people he actually cares about are Mokuba (his little bro) and Anzu (his girl). Actually, you may think that he's hot... hahahaha .... hehe... ^_^ On the other hand, Anzu is very into this competition. Nothing will get in her way to get to victory! She's kissing poor Kaiba so hard.. it seems that he's turning blue! Yes.. his lack of oxygen is rising.. just hope that he doesn't die from a lack of air. If so... that would be a very sad story and Anzu would be arrested! Yes.. Mr. Motou would call 911 since Anzu was killing her boyfriend from kissing too hard. Obviously, they would never believe Yugi's grandpa. Eh well..

**_Mai and Joey_** == Mai's arms were wrapped around Joey's neck and his arms are around her waist. They were kissing passionately, but not aggressively.. unlike the other couple *cough* NOT MENTIONING ANYNAMES!! KAIBA AND ANZU!! *cough cough* They were soo into their kiss it seems like there was no tomorrow. You could obviously see that they were both enjoying the moment, and weren't worrying if they won the contest of not. All they want is each other. Actually, you may think that they forgot that the whole student body is watching them like hawks. 

... after 15 minutes ... *quite a long time if you ask me*

Anzu and Kaiba were the first to break off the kiss. Anzu glanced at the other couple and she was angry with fury. Mai and Joey were still standing! "That's impossible!" screamed Anzu. "Wouldn't they have gone out of breath already?!" After she finished yelling, Mai and Joey broke off the kiss. Next thing you know, the whole school cheers!! WHOOO!! ALL RIGHT!!!! 

**Mai:** "Well, I guess that we won then! Well.. remember the bet we made?"

**Anzu: **"How could we ever forget?" *sarcastically* "Well, which of us has to surrender a card?"

**Mai:** "Each of you, of course! You see.. it wouldn't be nice if one of us got a prize and the other didn't, right?"

**Kaiba: **"Darn!"

**Joey:** "Well.. lay them out, squirt! And Anzu, lay them out too so that my baby can pick hers." *hears Anzu growl* 

**Kaiba: ***grr* "Who are you calling squirt?!"

**Joey:** "The one and only.............. *drum roll*................. ME!!!" 

**Kaiba:** *lays out his cards* 'Please don't pick a good card.' he whispers

**Joey: **"hmm.... maybe I'll pick this one.. nah.. maybe this one! AH HAH!! Kaiba-boy, guess which card I drew?! I hope that you don't be too disappointed.. considering that I drew your favourite card. THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!"

**Kaiba:** *sees his blood drain from his face* "O..M..G... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Of all the cards you drew, you drew one of my dragons! There's only 4 in the whole world! I had 3 so I could create the Ultimate Blue Eyes, but noooo, you just had to separate them!! You punk! You will pay, Wheeler. Just you wait!!"

**Joey:** "Aww.. lighten up, man! The worst thing that will actually happen is that you'll get stomped by it! 

**Kaiba:** 'That's what I'm afraid of..' mutters Kaiba

**Joey: ***slaps Kaiba on the back* *Kaiba falls to the ground* "Now Anzu, Mai's going to choose one of your cards." 

**Mai: "**Knowing you, you probably have sucky monsters that can't even beat a Kuribou." 

From the crowd 

**Yugi:** Don't diss Kuribous!! They're an important step to victory!

*** Back on the stage ***

**Mai:** "For strangling a cat, that is. Anywayz, I draw this one card.. and it is... drum roll please! *everybody in the school drumrolls* Oh my! I drew... ah man! A Shining Friendship!! ei-ya..."

**Anzu:** "OMG... this can't be happening to me! That's my best card!" 

**Mai: **"Best card my foot! This can't even take out my Harpie Lady even if its life were dependant on it! *grr* Well, what do you expect from a loser deck like yours anywayz. Well, might as well take it."

_general POV  
_ They all left the stage. Joey and Mai: obviously with pride and students were crowding around them. On the other hand, *cough* (Anzu and Kaiba) ... well, you don't want to know. Being stampede over _ 


	4. Mrs Freaky and Homeroom

**~*~*You're Pathetic... Kaiba-boy...*~*~**

"..." talking

'...' thoughts

*...* actions

... place/location or time/date

... POV 

**Chapter 4 : Mrs. Freaky and Homeroom**

_** Tuesday **_

_Kaiba's POV_

'Well, I guess that I never got the chance to ask Anzu on a date yesterday. I still can't believe that I lost one of my BEWDs. How will it ever become an ultimate BEWD now? Totally tragic.. Wheeler will wish that he will never take any of my stuff again! Well, better go to school now. Still gotta tell Anzu. I hope that she has gotten over her Shining Friendship card. No offense, but I agree with Mai saying that her Harpie Lady could seriously wipe the pink balloon out in one move. Anzu would soo kill me if I told her that.' 

'Well, I'm early.. as usual. I wish I wasn't here because...' 

**Female:** "Mister Kaiba! Come here this instant!"

**Kaiba: "**Don't tell me who I think this is..."

**Female: "**You own me a Shakespeare essay, I believe, and I will fail you in your English course if you don't hand in your Hamlet essay. I will count to three... Don't make me wait." *sees Kaiba rummage through his locker* "1..." *throws books and binders everywhere* "2..." *climbs inside the locker (if that's even possible XP)* "3..."

**Kaiba: "**Here it is! Here you go, ma'am."

**Mrs. Fugiwara: **(a/n: Yes.. that's Mrs. Freaky's real name.) "Thanks young man. Next time, please hand it in early. Since this essay is at least one month late, I'll deduct 20 marks out of the 50 marks. That's very generous you know."

**Kaiba: **"You gotta be joking right?" 

**Mrs. Fugiwara:** "Sadly, no. This should teach you a lesson on handing things in earlier. Well, class starts now. Please proceed to your homeroom." *walks away leaving Kaiba growling*

Homeroom 

**Mr. Motou: **"As most of you should know, the Duel Monsters Tournament would be held at Tokyo Tower next Friday. A special host is organizing this event, and he's Maximillion Pegasus."

**Yugi:** *falls off his chair* "NANI?!?! BUT HE TOOK YOUR SOUL AWAY FROM YOU BEFORE!! WHAT IF HE DOES IT TO US?!?! WE'LL SURELY DIE BEFORE WE EVEN PLAY OUR FIRST TURN!! NNNNNOOOOOO!!!" 

**Mr. Motou: **"He's changed obviously. Well, ever since the defeat you've handed him, he decided to start a better life. Well, don't worry about him. If he does anything bad, I'll just take away his wine bottle! Simple enough! Oh yes, Math is next period, but I'll change it. Since you all should know that I am the head of Duel Monsters Dueling Club at Domino High School, I would love it if we all prepare our decks. We would have a tournament within this class. Only the top 4 duelists in this grade may compete in the Duel Monsters : Battle Tower tournament. Well, we'll start today, and may the best duelists win." 

**Mai: **"And boys.. that will be me! And of course sweet Joey, innocent Yugi, and whoever."


	5. You Finally Asked Her!

**~*~*You're Pathetic... Kaiba-boy...*~*~**

"..." talking

'...' thoughts

*...* actions

... place/location or time/date

... POV 

**Chapter 5 : You Finally Asked Her! **

_Kaiba's POV _

'Okay, Mrs. Freaky has finally taken my essay and Mr. Motou gave an announcement on a Duel Monsters tournament. Well, school was over .. except for extracurricular, which I don't attend. No sports for me again, since that coat incident!' (a/n: In case you have no clue what I mean, please refer to How Joey Won the Race.) 'Now, all I have to do is track down Anzu, who is probably at cheerleading practice.' 

At the Bleachers 

(a/n: Okay, I'm lazy to type Kaiba and Anzu all the time, so I'll replace them with 'K' and 'A'.)

**K:** "Anzu, can I borrow you for a minute?"

**A: **"Sure!"

**Mai:** "Just don't start making out again!" 

**A: ***glares* "Damare!!" (shut up in Japanese) "So sweetie, what do you need me for?"

**K:** "willyougooutwithmeonadate?" 

**A: **"Whoa.. slow down boy!" 

**K: ***gulps* *starts sweating again* "Anzu, will you go out with me on a date?" *shuts his eyes*

**A: ***gives him a kiss on the cheek, which makes Kaiba open his eyes* "Of course! I'd love to!" *hugs him*

**K: ***blushes* "Is 6pm today okay? 'please say yes.. please say yes' (thoughts)

**A: **"Of course! Anything for my honeybunch!" 

**Mai: **"Honeybunch! That's the lamest nickname I've ever heard! hahahahaha!!" 

**A: **"Well, sorry.. gaki suits you much better! Your IQ is probably so low that you don't even know what it means. Sucks to be you!" *pulls down below her eyes and sticks out her tongue*(sorry, i don't know exactly how to explain it, but you know what i mean ^^) "And stop eavesdropping on us!" "Anywayz, see you later Seto!"


	6. At the Theatre

**~*~*You're Pathetic... Kaiba-boy...*~*~**

"..." talking

'...' thoughts

*...* actions

... place/location or time/date

... POV

**Chapter 6 : At the Theatre **

_Anzu's POV_

At Anzu's house 

"Seto finally asked me on a date. Took him long enough.. *sigh* He's soo sweet though! Well, I wonder what I should wear. Nope, too kiddy... eww... ugly .... *bleh* ... too pink!! OOHH.. a perfect outfit." She quickly put it on and looked at her reflection. Hmm... a white tanktop with the words "TENSHI" written in gold and a tight black skirt. She finished it all off by putting on a pair of black boots. *dingdong* 'Oh my! He's here already! It's only 5:50pm!! *sees her running around and trying to stuff stuff into her purse* 'All done!' *dust off hands*

*opens the door* "Konnichiwa Seto!"

_Kaiba's POV_

**K:***jaws hit the floor and starts drooling* "hehe.. konnichiwa dearest! These um.. roses are for ..y-y-ou.. I hope that you l-l-ike them..."

**A: **"awww... these are sooo kirei! (beautiful) You are a such a sweet guy!" *gives him a peck on the cheek*

**K: ***starts blushing like crazy and yes.. keeps drooling*

**A:** "um.. are you okay, Seto?"

**K:** "Huh? Oh yeah, would you like to go to the movies with me? I got tickets for 6:15pm to watch Sweet Home Alabama."

**A:** *shrieks* "OH THAT'S SOO GREAT!! I love romances!" 

**K:** "Well, let's hit the road!"

At the theatre 

**A: "**Well, it says Cinema 6. Let's go get good seats!" *drags Kaiba along* *walks into the cinema* "Oh...my..gosh..."

**K:** "Oh my gosh what?"

**A: ***points at the couple at the top seats* "I can't believe that they're here too! That sux!" 

**K:** "Well, the puppy dog and her...oohh..she looks nice... is here too! Maybe I should go say 'hi'..." *starts drooling* 

**A: "**Oh man, KAIBA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" *give him a slap of reality*

**K: "**I needed that." 

At the seats 

**Mai:** "Well well, what do we have here? A 'Tenshi'... you wish... well, be my guest to sit right beside us. That's okay right, Joseph?"

**Anzu:** "Whoever told you that we were going to sit beside you anywayz?" *people behind her quickly fill up all the seats*

**Mai:** "Well, I guess these are the only ones then. Take them or not. It's your choice."

**Anzu:** *glares*

**Mai:** "Well, I take that as a 'no' then." *puts her feet on the seat* 

**Anzu:** "Ok..ok... I'll take it. But definitely not because you offered. It's because I don't want Seto to be tired." 

**Joey:** "haha... ya.. tired of you!!! hahaha!!!" 

**Anzu: **"Seto, pass me a mallet please!" *starts strangling Joey* 

**Joey:** *cough cough* *gasp* *wheeze*

**Mai:** "Please.. if you don't mind... take your filthy fingers off him please. Nobody would like to be touched by a slimeball like you. 

**Anzu:** *flops down on the seat* "Whatever.. you're just a slut!" 

**Mai: ***glares* "What did you just call me? Tell me!" 

**Kaiba + Joey: **"Oh no... here they go again..." *sigh*

**Manager:** "Will you two stop bickering?!?!"

**Mai + Anzu: **"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah  
blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

[yes... it goes on FOREVER] [movie ends]

**Joey:** "Well that was pleasant, wasn't it?"

**Kaiba:** "So much for my date with Anzu... *sigh* Just look at them.. they'll still arguing. I don't think that they realize that they are the centre of attention right now." 

**Joey:** *sweatdrops* "MAI, LET'S GO!" *drags a restrained Mai away from Anzu* "NOW, STOP ARGUING! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS ALREADY!" 

**Mai:** *grr* "Joey, put me down! I'm not finished messing up her make-up! Heck, I didn't even get a chance to dump my Coke on her! You'll be sorry! Die Mazaki (Anzu) DIE!!! NOW!!!" 

**Anzu:** "Go to hell!" 

**Mai:** "Make me! You're making my world and everybody else's world like one right now!!" 

**Joey:** "Don't tell me...." *covers his eyes*

**Anzu:** *storms over* "Okay! First, I'm going to kill you for what you did to my shirt. Now, there's a hole at the bottom!" *slaps Mai*

**Mai:** "You beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Nobody slaps me! Especially you!"

**Anzu:** "There's a first for everything! haha"

**Joey:** "Okay, before any of you kill each other.." *picks up Mai and runs out of the theatre*

**Kaiba:** *sweatdrops* "That was fast... Well, Anzu, do you want to go to the arcade down the road? It just opened last week."

**Anzu:** "Of course sweetie!" *grabs his hands* "Let's go!" ^_^ 


	7. More Disses to Come

**~*~*You're Pathetic... Kaiba-boy...*~*~**

"..." talking

'...' thoughts

*...* actions

... place/location or time/date

... POV

**Chapter 7 : More Disses to Come**

_General POV_

Kaiba and Anzu had finally arrived at the Galactic Arcade. (a/n: Sry about the cheesy name XP) Anzu spotted the Dance Dance Revolution machine and shrieked. *cover your ears* She was very excited because it was her all-time favourite game and it was REMIX # 5! (a/n: I have it and it's soo good ^_^) Anywayz, she dragged poor Kaiba all the way to the machine, and resulted in a complaining Kaiba. *sigh* Well, she got what she wanted! 

On the Dancing Machine 

**Anzu**: "No Seto. You don't stomp up and then down arrow. You have to jump on them at the same time!"

**Kaiba**: "You gotta be joking. I'm not doing this in front of all these people watching. Talk about embarrassing!"

**Anzu**: "Well, do you want to score a higher rank? 'UP ARROW!' Your best is an 'E' and that's the lowest you can ever get! *argh* The danger signal always appears.. 'RIGHT ARROW!!' and I think that you're very lucky it doesn't shut down to a 'failure'. 'DOWN ARROW!!'

**Kaiba**: "Who cares? At least I get a ranking." 

**Anzu:** "Well, you're gonna get one whether you like it or not!"

**Kaiba:** *finishes the song* "I can't believe that the level of difficulty was 1 foot! 1 foot! Don't tell me that they automatically think I'm baka (stupid) and make me an amateur. I'm actually very good at this game! It's just that I'm super modest! Aha! That's it! hahahaha..."

**Anzu:** *sweatdrops* "I think that you've had enough for now... -_-0 Oh my! Your forehead is like, boiling! Don't tell me that this is the 'DDR Fever'! eeeee!! I'm really starting to believe this rumour now!" 

**Kaiba:** "What?!?! That's nonsense! @_@ I'm starting to feel a bit woozy...hehe... I see starts everywhere!! Anzu, get out of my constellation! NOW!! You're polluting it! hehe... aaahhhh...."

**Anzu:** 0_o "Oh..my...gosh... let's drag you out of here!" 

**Kaiba:** "Oh no you don't!"

**Anzu:** "Oh yes you do!" 

**Kaiba:** "Oh no you don't!" *grabs onto the bar attached to the machine* "NEVER!! ME!! NOT!! LEAVE!! MACHINE!!"

**Anzu:** *grabs him by the ear and starts pulling* "Let..Go..Of..The..FREAKING BAR!!! What's your problem?!?!"

**Kaiba: **"But, I love the bar.. see.. it's my girlfriend!" *smooches it and goes heart-eyed*

**Anzu:** *face reflects a look of horror* "Oh no you don't! Okay, wait here. I'll be right back..." 

**Kaiba:** "Yes!! I'll be with my new love forever... hehehe" *laughs like Tigger*

**Anzu:** *rolls eyes*

_ 5 minutes later _

**Anzu:** "I'm bac--... Kaiba, stop smooching the bar!" 

**Kaiba:** *looks at her with red lips* "Is there a problem? You just disturbed our precious moment. I'll make you pay for that.. won't we Miss Bar?"

**Anzu:** "You'll pay all right... with this!!" *dumps a bucket of ice cold water on him*

**Kaiba:** "AAAHHH! Watcha get me wet for?! My perfectly gelled hair is sagging! My trench coat is wet! And why in the world and I holding this bar? eww...It's got a wad of gum on it too.. looks moldy..."

**Anzu:** -_-0 "I guess you don't remember...good grief... Hey!" *back to her perky cheery mood* "Let's play couple mode!" 

**Kaiba:** "Are your sure? I suck though..."

**Anzu:** "That's ok.. I'll be able to get us through all the stages and register us as the best couple in DDR history! Oh yeah!" 

**Kaiba:** "Okay, can I pick the song?"

**Anzu:** "Sure!" 

**Kaiba:** *eyes glued to the screen* "Okay, I've decided to pick 'Moonlight Shadow'. Is that alright with you?"

**Anzu: **"Sure! I just absolutely adore this song!" *goes starry-eyed* "Let's dance baby! Okay.. it's starting now...."

**Kaiba:** "Thank goodness that you're here keeping me to the dance steps! Otherwise, I would look like a total fool right now!" *sigh*

**Anzu:** "Of course! See.. you're actually improving! I'm still ranked as an 'A' and look at you... you gotta 'C'! That's wonderful!" 

**Kaiba:** "I'm so proud of myself! Well well well... look behind you sweetheart."

**Anzu:** *turns around* "That botch!! What is she doing here?!"

**Mai:** "tsk tsk.. There's no need to use such un-complimenting nicknames, little girl. I suppose you followed us here to the arcade after you left the theatre. Next time, I suggest you to pick your own places."

**Anzu:** "For your information, missy, I didn't see you here and that definitely means that you never even laid a foot here, until you came, of course. You're the one following us."

**Joey:** "We were drinking bubble tea."

**Anzu:** "Pity your girl didn't choke and die."

**Mai:** "I don't understand why you can't respect me as a cheerleading captain. Okay, I know you're perky and want to take my place, but fat chance. Almost all of the population voted me for a reason, well... considering my looks and my lovable personality."

**Anzu:** *grr* "Lovable? You got to be out of your mind! Lady, I challenge you to a game of DDR. Do you accept? Or turn down this opportunity and regret it forever, you coward?"

**Mai:** "Wow... another challenge.. I believe so. I know you're desperate so I better not ruin much of your status. Anywayz, I have a reputation to hold up. Bring it on, little girl."

**Anzu:** "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a little girl?" 

**Mai:** "But you are."

**Anzu:** "No I'm not!" *grr* "I don't even know why I bother arguing with you. Let's get started!"

**Mai:** "You inconsiderate little girl. Do you realize that you just left Joseph and Kaiba standing there like a bunch of zombies? Let me go tell them that we're going to have a little contest starting soon. Unlike you, I'll get them both high chairs to sit on and water to drink. They're definitely doing to be playing next, you know. Joseph can beat you in a matter of seconds." 

**Anzu:** *ptch* "In your dreams. Let's start."

**Mai:** "Joseph! Kaiba! We'll be playing DDR and just grab yourselves a seat where ever."

**Joey:** "I don't want to! I car racing with Kaiba."

**Mai:** "Suit yourself. *walks back to the DDR machine* Well, I'm picking 'Butterfly' first if you don't mind."

**Anzu:** *squeals loudly* *sees Mai plug her ears* "I love this song!!"

**Mai:** "I haven't noticed." -_- Well, hurry up. I've already picked the level already."

**Anzu:** "Whatever. I bet you can't even play basic mode! LOSER!!!"

**Mai:** "I wouldn't be so sure of that." 'Hmm... still doesn't notice that I changed her mode to maniac. She's so going to make a fool out of herself. Well, gotta keep my cool and not let her suspect anything."

**Anzu:** "Man, this is so easy. Look at me... up.. down.. side.. side..aaahhh! What's wrong with the mode?! I can't dance this fast!! *starts dancing really fast and eventually falls over*

**Mai:** "I told you that you sucked."

**Anzu:** "Why you little... BUM!!!" 

**Mai:** "I take that as a compliment. And I supposed that you like to diss other people's body parts when yours isn't even better... hmm... Feel the burn."

**Anzu:** *glares at the screen* "Next one is my choice.. Hero Papaya."

**Mai:** "Are you seriously up to that? You're still in maniac mode, remember?"

**Anzu:** 'hehe.. that little witch still doesn't know that I changed her mode to maniac already' Of course.. trick mode. Let's start.

**Mai:** "Little girl.. I know you changed my mode, but it makes no difference to me. I'm an expert at this remember? DDR Champion of 2001! That was last year, in case you didn't know your dates. See.. you're even panting like crazy in trick mode and look at me, not even breaking a sweat!"

**Anzu:** "That's because you're an alien. Watch this... my ranking for this song is an 'A'.. omg.. I can't believe you got Superior for maniac mode!"

**Mai:** "Watch and learn, little girl."

**Anzu:** "Last song. Rock, paper, scissors, okay?"

**Mai:** "Be a true gentleman and let me pick."

**Anzu:** *grr* I'm a lady!! not a man!! 

**Mai:** "Looks can be deceiving. Well, looks like I beat you! 2/3.. I pick.. 'Boys' by Smile DK. It's an awfully nice song, with exceptions of the lyrics anywayz. Have you noticed that most DDR songs talk about boyfriends and girlfriends? no.. didn't think you'd know."

**Anzu:** "Here we go again.. Miss Know-It-All. Sounds totally informative.. just like Hermione... What a bum.

**Mai:** *slaps Anzu across the cheeks*

**Anzu:** "Don't you dare touch my flawless face! *puts her hands up to her face* Well, you are just like her!"

**Mai:** *slaps Anzu across the other cheeks* *smirks* You deserve it, and don't ever diss Miss Granger. I know you have a crush on Goyle, so please, don't deny it by trying to put down other people."

**Anzu:** "You're so dead! Once Kaiba sees me in this state, he'll have your head on a dish! And I don't have a crush on Goyle!"

**Mai:** "That's what they always say. *shrugs* And I know Kaiba would just simply faint at the news that you're in love with another person! You know, you're such a cannibal."

**Anzu:** "That's what you are, missy. Have you noticed that we're just standing with people just staring at us? You sure love putting on a good show, but just they wait... 'Boys' is just coming up right now, and we're both in maniac mode."

**Mai:** *starts dancing* "You know, *cough* tenshi, would you fear the humiliation of being defeated once more by your cheerleading captain? It's quite painful to be struck by a sense of reality, you know... I don't think you'll be able to like up to it."

**Anzu:** "That's what you think. I'm made of stronger material than you think."

**Mai:** "haha... you're just an over-sized Barbie doll *covers her mouth* oops, my mistake... a stupid piece of retarded piece of plastic! That's more like it!"

**Anzu:** "Why you little $%^&*!!"

**Mai:** "There's no use for such colourful language, poo-baker. (a/n: Thanks Orange Ice Blossom for this nickname. I still wonder how your friend comes up with these ideas! ^_^) You know, considering how much we argue, we're still able to stay on our feet and actually dance. Hmm... look at me... still perfect all the way through. Aww.. did I just see that 'miss' on your side of the screen. Pity.."

**Anzu:** "My good *cough* friend, I would like to inform you that nobody is perfect and I'm definitely keeping my cool better than you can, Mai."

**Mai:** "That's so funny! You keep your cool! How about that show of colourful language you displayed a couple seconds ago. I suppose you forgot about that."

**Anzu:** "Just drop it okay, blondie. *sees Mai gasp* You won, but don't think that you're better than me. There's always next time. *sees Mai turning red*

**Mai:** "How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't diss people just because of their hair colour? Get that through your thick head!!" *starts strangling Anzu*

**Anzu:** *cough* *gasp* *choke*

**Mai:** *releases her* "Aww.. wonderful.. you're actually turning blue. Well, guess I'm finished my business here. JOSEPH! IT'S TIME TO GO NOW!"

**Joey:** "Finally! You guys are constantly bickering! Didja know that I kicked Kaiba's butt in car racing? Sucks to be him!"

**Mai:** *puts her arms around his shoulders, then turns around* See you around losers! Yes Anzu, I'm referring to you and your little whimpering puppy in the corner."

(a/n: Well, this is my longest chapter so far. Suggestions and reviews are welcome, of course. Akane, my yami, is obviously, waiting for some flames. She just loves seeing the great and powerful Pharoahess being dissed.) 


End file.
